Dimensión Desconocida
by Mie Ame
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los digielegidos llegaran al universo de DC? ¡Averiguarlo! [Este fic fue hecho para la actividad de Crossovers del foro de Digimon "Proyecto 1-8", por el 17 aniversario de Digimon].


**Dimensión Desconocida**

por Mie Ame

 **Capítulo 01: Disturbios**

* * *

Tenían la batalla contra Milleniumon casi ganada; los niños elegidos de la primera y segunda generación hacían un gran equipo, logrando poner al maligno digimon en una situación en la que no tenía ninguna salida aparente. Sin embargo, no contaban con que Milleniumon tuviera un as bajo la manga. Haciendo uso de la última maniobra que le quedaba, el temible digimon invocó un ser de apariencia aleatoria e indefinida; Daisuke afirmaba en que era como un gran dragón, mientras que Iori insistía en que era una especie de robot. Al parecer, su apariencia era distinta a los ojos de cada uno de los que lo veían.

Milleniumon lo presentó como Multiversemon. Ni bien se hubo materializado, éste nuevo digimon lanzó un rayo de luz cegadora hacia los digielegidos, quienes quedaron engullidos por aquel destello resplandeciente.

* * *

Takeru abrió los ojos y se encontró con un escenario totalmente distinto al que presenciara momentos antes; por lo que podía ver, ya no se encontraban en el Digimundo, ahora estaban en una extraña ciudad, a mitad de la noche, en medio de lo que parecía ser un conflicto armado, balas volando por todos lados y estallidos resonando a diestra y siniestra.

Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor. A unos diez o quince metros a su derecha pudo divisar el característico cabello de Taichi, inclinado sobre otra figura tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que hacía el intento de alcanzar la mano de alguien que yacía inmóvil un poco más lejos de él, cerca de un carro que estaba volcado.

Los sonidos de explosiones a espaldas de los chicos cada vez eran más fuertes, el joven rubio se incorporó a medias y pudo ver a su hermano, inconsciente, en brazos de Taichi, con una contusión le cabeza que dejaba ver un ligero rastro de sangre que caía de su frente. La mano que Taichi trataba de alcanzar era la de Ken, al parecer en similares condiciones a las de su hermano, tendido bocabajo y sin sentido. Fue entonces que Takeru vio con horror un proyectil acercándose a sus amigos.

— ¡Hermano! — gritó el chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre ellos, a modo de cubrirlos con su cuerpo.

En ese instante, un brillo dorado se desplegó del joven chico y formó un capullo que los cubrió a todos, rebotando el explosivo. El impacto, aunque amortiguado, logró aturdirlos, dejando inconscientes a los dos que quedaban lúcidos.

* * *

Una noche de lluvia, semanas más tarde, un par de chicos corría y saltaba por las azoteas de edificio en edificio, siendo perseguidos de cerca por un tipo, cubierto de pies a cabeza por un traje negro con máscara y todo, que oscilaba entre los edificios colgado de una telaraña y una chica pelirroja con un look bastante punk.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? — preguntó Takeru, saltando hacia el siguiente edificio delante de ellos.

— No lo sé, no tengo idea. — contestó Ken corriendo a su lado. — Creí que estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo pasando desapercibidos. —

El siguiente edificio estaba bastante más retirado que los anteriores, sin embargo, debían seguir corriendo o de lo contrario, sin duda serían capturados. Ken tomó vuelo y saltó. Momentos después, Takeru lo siguió, tomándolo de las manos mientras unas alas blancas de brillo dorado se desplegaban de su espalda y remontaba el vuelo para cruzar la ancha avenida. De ese modo dejaron atrás a sus persecutores. Pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria; las manos de Ken resbalaron de las de Takeru, y el moreno se precipitó al suelo. No obstante, el joven fue atrapado a media caída por un chico enmascarado de armadura negra y azul, que se balanceaba en una cuerda y quien se columpió con él un par de cuadras hasta llegar a otra azotea de un edificio unas cuantas cuadras más lejos, poniendo distancia suficiente entre ellos y los villanos que los perseguían. Poco tiempo después, Takeru los alcanzó, aterrizando con un poco de dificultad. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener alas.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó el enmascarado alegremente. — Veo que son nuevos por aquí. —

Con recelo, Takeru se aproximó a Ken, y lo jaló a su lado, poniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos y aquel extraño. Los últimos dos días habían estado huyendo intermitentemente de personajes de todo tipo y no estaba seguro de que el ahí presente fuera amigo o enemigo, a pesar de haber salvado al otro digielegido de una muerte segura.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el rubio, en un tono demasiado seco para su, por lo general, alegre personalidad.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¡Presentaciones! — exclamó el otro joven divertido. — Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a ser reconocido casi de inmediato. Yo soy Nightwing y, por si se lo preguntaban, soy de los chicos buenos. —

— ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? — cuestionó Takeru, reticente. — Podrías estar mintiéndonos para ganarte nuestra confianza y distraernos hasta que tus amigos llegaran para emboscarnos. — señaló hacia el lugar en donde habían perdido a los dos villanos que los venían persiguiendo.

— Bueno, — comenzó Nightwing. — salvé a tu amiga. — señalando a Ken.

— ¡No soy mujer! — se defendió el aludido, avergonzado.

— ¡Oh! Mil perdones, en verdad creí que eras una chica. Pesas lo que una. — pidió disculpas el héroe. — Al parecer se han metido en problemas, y estoy casi seguro de saber la razón. — señalando las alas de Takeru, quien inmediatamente las desapareció. — ¿Se puede saber de dónde son? Nunca antes los había visto aquí en Gotham. —

— No lo sabemos. — contestó Ken. Muy a pesar de su cautela, era la primera vez desde su llegada que encontraban a alguien dispuesto a escucharlos. — Hace aproximadamente tres semanas, los cuatro aparecimos aquí. No sabemos cómo llegamos, ni tampoco cómo regresar al lugar de donde venimos. —

— ¿Los cuatro? ¿Hay más? — cuestionó Nightwing intrigado.

— Sí, — respondió Ken de nueva cuenta. — Su hermano y un chico más. —

— ¿En dónde están ellos? — Nightwing continuó con su investigación.

Los amigos compartieron una mirada, decidiendo en silencio confiar en el enmascarado.

— Nos separamos cuando esos tipos comenzaron a seguirnos. — explicó Takeru. — Buscábamos un lugar dónde ocultarnos esta noche, ya que encontraron el sitio en el que estuvimos viviendo las últimas tres semanas. —

Nightwing lo meditó por un momento y luego tuvo una idea. — Si no tienen problema con ello, conozco un lugar en donde podrían alojarse. Es muy seguro. Ahí se reúne un grupo de chicos que también poseen habilidades especiales, a los cuales les podría presentar. —

Viendo que no tenían muchas opciones, los adolescentes aceptaron la ayuda del héroe. Estaban decidiendo cómo contactar a sus amigos, cuando de la nada, desde la calle brincó, una enorme figura parecida a un gran lobo hecho de agua, que traía a sus espaldas a Yamato y Taichi.

— ¿Se encuentran bien, chicos? — preguntó Taichi desmontando al gran animal.

— ¿Quién es ese? — inquirió Yamato a la defensiva, refiriéndose a Nightwing.

Nightwing dejó escapar una risita ante la pregunta del rubio. No hacían falta las presentaciones, o ser un genio, para saber de quién era hermano aquel rubio.

— Él es Nightwing. — contestó Ken. Luego se percató de que ellos no se habían presentado. — Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji. Ellos son Takeru Takaishi, Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida. —

 _Oh, nombres japoneses, sin duda._ Pensó Nightwing, haciendo una nota mental.

Luego, Takeru y Ken contaron a los mayores lo que había ocurrido y Nightwing volvió a hacerles la oferta de llevarlos a un lugar donde estarían seguros. Con reticencia debido a sus previas experiencias en ese extraño lugar, ambos chicos cedieron. Nightwing los guio hasta un obscuro callejón con una cabina telefónica al fondo y les explicó el modo de uso de aquella extraña tecnología llamada _zeta-tubes_.

Al llegar al Mount Justice, Taichi no podía dejar de asombrarse notoriamente a cada paso que daba. Los otros tres chicos disimulaban muy bien su sorpresa, hasta que una chica completamente verde se materializó frente a ellos, haciéndolos brincar del susto.

— Hola, soy M'gann M'orzz, pero pueden decirme Megan, ese es mi nombre terrícola. — se presentó ella con una gran sonrisa. — También pueden llamarme Miss Martian. Vengo de Marte. —

Los cuatro digielegidos asintieron a modo de respuesta, encontrando imposible formar palabras ante aquella singular visión.

Poco después, una voz femenina anunció a llegada de algunas otras personas por los _zeta-tubes_.

— _B03: Kid Flash._ — un chico de cabello pelirrojo apareció. Después, junto a él, llegó una chica rubia que se detuvo al lado de la marciana. — _B07: Artemis._ —

— ¡Oh, genial, chicos nuevos! — exclamó el pelirrojo. _¡Y también una chica!_ Comentó en el vínculo mental, con lo que se ganó un fuerte codazo por parte de su novia. — ¡Auch! —

 _Te lo merecías._ Sentenció la rubia con desdén. _Y no es una chica, es un chico. Se nota a simple vista._

 _Cierto. Nightwing lo comentó cuando llegaron: "Traje cuatro chicos nuevos."_ Agregó Megan. — Ellos son Wally y Artemis. Solían ser parte activa del equipo. Este año iniciaron la universidad, así que se retiraron oficialmente de las actividades para dedicarse completamente a la vida estudiantil. Claro que aún nos visitan de vez en cuando. — presentó a sus amigos.

Nightwing continuó con las presentaciones. — Wally, Artemis; ellos son Ken, Takeru, Taichi y Yamato. Los encontré siendo perseguidos por Black Spider y Shimmer. —

La pareja de recién llegados intercambió una mirada de sorpresa.

 _¿Qué querían Shimmer y Black Spider con estos chicos?_ Preguntó Artemis, escaneando a los cuatro chicos de arriba abajo, los cuales se le figuraban de lo más normales.

 _Aún no lo sé._ Respondió Nightwing pensativo. — Pero es algo que me gustaría discutir con Aqualad. — agregó en voz alta.

Megan, al ver la confusión de los digielegidos, que obviamente no habían formado parte de la conversación psíquica, se dispuso a explicar. — Aqualad, es nuestro líder. En estos momentos se encuentra en una misión con Aquagirl y Tempest, pero podrán conocerlo en cuanto regrese. Y también está Conner… quiero decir Superboy. Él salió a pasear a Wolf, no debe de tardar, se los presentaré cuando llegue. —

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, con Superboy, Aqualad y compañía, los digielegidos, haciendo uso del poder de Miss Martian para proyectar sus recuerdos, les contaron a los jóvenes héroes los sucesos que los llevaron a aparecer en dicho lugar, y entre todos pudieron llegar a la conclusión de que los cuatro muchachos venían de un universo alterno, tomando en cuenta de que ninguno de los jóvenes héroes tenía conocimiento sobre aquellos seres llamados _digimons_ , y que los digielegidos jamás habían escuchado hablar sobre la Liga de la Justicia, ni de ninguno de los villanos contra los que peleaban. Entonces, uniendo los puntos, Ken comprendió que probablemente Multiversemon los había transportado hasta ahí utilizando una técnica parecida al poder especial de Milleniumon de comprimir y manipular el tiempo para crear dimensiones diferentes, sólo que, en vez de crear una dimensión, los había transportado a una ya existente.

Ahora, el problema al que se enfrentaban los digielegidos era: _¿Cómo regresar a su mundo?_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Este fic fue escrito para la actividad en celebración del _**17° Aniversario de Digimon**_ en el foro de Digimon " **Proyecto 1-8** ": ¡ _Crossovers_!

Para éste crossover elegí Digimon Arventure/02/Tri x Young Justice (serie animada).

Pues bueno, la idea surgió del divague sin sentido que mi hermano y yo tuvimos cuando le comenté sobre la actividad y nos pusimos a decir combinaciones "locas" de Digimon con series que nos gustan. También es de su invención el infame Multiversemon, malvado digimon capaz de doblar las barreras del espacio/tiempo y transportar a los digielegidos a otros universos.

Sé que a lo mejor les cae gordo el que varios de los personajes confundan el género de Ken, pero es un tributo a mi estimada CaramelAriana y al fic que escribimos juntas.

Ahora, a las explicaciones importantes:

Probablemente se preguntarán por qué Takeru y Yama tienen poderes. La respuesta es simple: Al llegar al universo de DC, nuestros digielegidos se "adaptaron" al lugar a donde fueron a parar (si han visto/leído _Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNICLE_ , entenderán a lo que me refiero). Obviamente esto no fue a consciencia, así que poco saben controlar dichos poderes en el poco tiempo que los han tenido (aunque parece que Yama lo hace mejor que Take-Take xD).  
Creo que han sido de las decisiones que más tiempo me han tomado… ¿Qué poderes tendrían cada uno? Hasta ahora hemos visto los de los hermanos TakaIshida: Takeru despliega un par de alas brillantes con las que puede volar (también tendrá otros trucos bajo la manga, a la hora de la batalla, no se preocupen), y, como habrán imaginado, éstas están directamente vinculadas a Angemon. Yamato tiene la habilidad de controlar el agua, cambiando su densidad y dándole una forma muy parecida a la de Garurumon (también tendrá otros usos para su poder más adelante). Para ver las habilidades de Taichi y de Ken, tendrán que seguir leyendo. ;)  
Las edades de los digielegidos son: Takeru y Ken 15 años, Yamato y Taichi 17 (casi 18) años, más que nada para que aún interactúen con los jóvenes y no con la Liga, por ser mayores de edad.

En cuanto al universo de Young Justice:

Siguiendo el acuerdo al que se llegó en la actividad del año pasado en el foro, de usar los nombres originales de los digielegidos, he decidido mantener también los nombres originales del universo DC. Esto, en parte, porque no sé cómo han sido adaptados en los diferentes países del mundo, así que es más fácil buscarlos o identificarlos globalmente con sus nombres originales.

La trama de éste fic se desarrolla entre las temporada de la serie animada.

Los comics siempre me han confundido un poco con las edades de los personajes, así que en este fic lo estoy manejando un poco a mi manera, deduciendo mucho de lo que realmente no se ha dicho. Según mi cronología, Dick se convirtió en Nightwing por ahí de los 16 años, así que para fines prácticos de la historia, en éste momento tiene 17 años, con 1 año aproximadamente como Nightwing y en poco más de un año tendrán lugar los sucesos de la segunda temporada. Aqualad tiene 20-21 (pero recordemos que no se unió a la Liga, para seguir liderando al equipo de jóvenes héroes), Wally y Artemis tienen 19 años. De Conner y Megan no hablaremos, ellos son MUY confusos y, tengan la edad que tengan, trabajan con el equipo en el Mount Justice por lo menos hasta el final de la 2ª temporada de la serie.

Como un pequeño adelanto, manejaré que hace poco que Conner y Megan se separaron (debido al asunto del abuso de los poderes mentales de ella), aunque aún no estoy segura si introduciré o no a Lagoon Boy en la historia (ya he mentido bastantes atlantes de un solo jalón, con Tula y Garth xD). También, Rocket y Zatanna se han unido recientemente a la Liga (no quería ponerme a intentar hacer hechizos al revés para Zatanna :P).

Creo que, por el momento, eso es todo lo que quería explicar.

En definitiva, éste ha sido uno de los fics que más trabajo y tiempo me han costado, pero también me ha dado mucho gusto escribir. Como nota adicional, he de mencionar que, la posibilidad de hacer interactuar a Nightwing con los chicos elegidos me tiene dando de brincos.

No se sorprendan si de repente por ahí el joven maravilla se ve envuelto en un triángulo digi-amoroso (¡una oportunidad así no hay que desperdiciarla!). Me disculpo de antemano si esto llegara a herir susceptibilidades, ya que no es la intensión.

Por lo general suelo tener un tipo "guion" de la trama de la historia que escribo, en la que tengo dividida por capítulos (si se trata de una historia larga) más o menos lo que va a abordar cada uno y, en ocasiones, hasta escribo algunos de los diálogos o escenas que deseo insertar. No obstante, esta vez no tengo nada, no sé hacia dónde va la trama, ni cuánto se alargará la narración. Así que, por favor, ténganme paciencia, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto no se salga de control. (Pero no prometo nada. :P) En verdad trataré de actualizar con relativa frecuencia, pero todo dependerá de la cantidad de tiempo que tenga disponible y la inspiración para escribir.

Bueno, ahora sí, los dejó.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


End file.
